I Love FanFiction!
by Sushii-Kun
Summary: Yeah, Well, When Ayano Yamamoto is suck into her TV, She didn't expect to be floating in air, in the popular anime called Bleach! Watch as she fights for her new life! re-edited
1. Crash Landed!

Bolded - **Zanpakuto**

Italics - _Thoughts_

" Speaking! "

* * *

_I was just minding my own business, ya know? I was heading to Russia, to fight with my MMA Team, ya know, Mix Martial Arts?_

_We won the final round two weeks ago, so here I'am now, packing my huge duffel bag with clothes, as well as my short katana that could easily fit right in there. My pale brown eyes scanned my room, I was only wearing my sneakers, shorts, my tanktop, and my simple black jacket, all I was doing now was waiting for my mom to come home, drive me to my teacher house where everyone was meeting up for a small party before head out for the planes. What I didn't expect was when I turned on my TV to watch some of my Bleach DvD's, I totally didn't expect me to get suck into my tv along with my duffel bag of clothes..._

* * *

That was over an hour ago...

A girl with reddish brown hair was floating in mid-air, the orb was clearly, and the young girl could see below her, an old style town. Or rather, an old style era village, too hhuge to be even called a village much less alone.

" Where the fuck am'I? " She exclaimed, her eyes widen. Her skin was a slightly Carmel color. She wore a simple blue tanktop, black jeans that seemed to be at least a year or two old, sneakers, and her black simple jacket. She was levitated in air. Not seemed to be moving in the orb that held to a barrier causing sizzling sounds to surround her. She blinked, and tilted her head to the side, narrowing her pale brown eyes as she looked below her, columns of strange streets, a gate, white pillars. Her expression irremediably widen, scared, and more so, shocked.

'' Holy Crap... '' she gasped.

" THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! " she shook her head.

" I must be dreaming, Yeah! Dreaming. " she moved her hand over her right arm and pitched herself.

" NOT DREAMING! " she gulped. She frame was shaking. One hand hold to the strap of her duffel bag, then she felt movement, the orb was floating down, to the pitten pathways.

" Oh shit..." she muttered. " Holy Aizen's undies...I'm in Bleach..."

_Happening Elsewhere..._

A bald, white bearded, man with a scare upon his head sat in Head Office Meeting room. you could of guess who he was was. Dressed in Black shinigami uniform, in the center, Two rows, all were wearing white Haori's. Specifying, they were captains. The doors creaked as a similar man, dressed in the same robes, ran up, out of breath. " Captain Yamamato! A Ryoka somehow gotten through the barrier! in an orb of some sorts, sir! " All eyes were on him, he stared down, and slowly stood up, with twisted crane, in hand.

" Oh? " his voice was deep, and slightly rasp.

" And how would know if it's a Ryoka indeed? " He asked, opening his eyes, seriously considering if it was possible at all.

The unknown shinigami gulped. " Because the orb is beginning to land sir. "

He looked to the others. " It seems our meeting is cut short..." he paused. He chuckled slightly while some of the captains held strange expressions on their faces. " Find, and capture the intruder. " he motion them to leave, filing out, they nodded.

_Back to what is happening..._

The orb had landed, and broke, shattering, causing the girl to close her eyes. " Eh...? " she opened one and then the other, blinking. " So unreal..." she muttered.

" THERE THE RYOKA! "

" Get her! "

" BRING HER IN ALIVE! Orders by Captain Kurotsuchi! "

She looked behind her to notice a full group of shinigami, running, right at her. They were shouting, and falling over one another to try and get to her.

" Oh snap! " she lunged forward, running while her hands grasp the strap of her duffel bag.

" I SO DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS DAMMIT! " she exclaimed, hearing the riot voices. She couldn't believe it.

_This is insane!, Whats next? A damn captain encounter?_ she thought._ I really have to stop reading those damn fanfictions...NOW IT HAPPEN TO ME!_ she cried. " AH JUST LEAVE ME BE! " She took off much quickly than she expected.

-o-o-o-o-

" Hm ? " iced tealed eyes looked up to the west. White spiked hair blew slightly in the wind. " interesting...Reitasu is unknown to me..." he frowned, scowl on his face. A sword, Zanpakuto strapped to his back with a tealish colored binding. " Captain Hitsugaya! " he looked forward, a member of his division ran up to him. " Sighting of the Ryoka is in Captain Zaraki's Division." he gulped, looking...down to the small captain. " Where is the Ryoka at the moment? "

"Uuuuhhhh..last we saw her, she ran into the training barracks, sir..." sighing, he shook his head. " Idiotic fools..." he muttered, and disappeared from sight, shunpo style. Heading for the said barracks. Until he spotted his Lietuneant going around naked...He had to stop her, groaning.

xOxOxOx

" Get a hold of yourself Ayano, you get through this, yes! you can. '' she nodded. Her hands in her bag, and pulled out that short weapon of hers.

' **Thats if you can survive...** ' a femininenish voice mused.

The girl, Ayano looked both ways. " W-Who said that? " she questioned, nervousment held in her wide eyes.

'** I did..**. '

" What? "

' **I'm apart of you, you dumb girl...No doubt your going to be caught!** ' the voice was snide, witty, slightly cruel.

"..." she was silent.

" I really got to stop reading FanFiction now... " '** No. You really think so?** ' it snickered.

" Do you have a name? " Ayano asked, frowning as she sat down, on her butt, crossed legged staring at her weapon.

' **Of course! But you know the rules.** ' Suddenly Ayano scowled, her pale brown eyes narrowed, and sighed softly, shoulders slumped, she sulked.

" Damn son of- " she mumbled, cut of her crude sentences. '** Now Now, I'am female hun.** '

" Well color me purple and dye me in blue. " She sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes and stood up.

' **Whatever doll, just keep your range opened and be alert.** ' a snort was emitted. " What do you mean? " Raising an eyebrow, she felt pressures. Strong ones at that.

'** Reistu is what it called. You do know this world, don't you?** ' the zanpakuto questioned Ayano, who in turned nodded her head.

" Yeah...I know bits and parts. And did some roleplaying with Cannon characters online... " she trailed off.

'** Of course, You know alot, but not much seeing how you skipped episodes...**' the voice sighed. " Well...I was bored..." she muttered.

' **Bored or not...you and I have alot of training to do.** ' the voice pause. Ayano glance to the weapon, and grinned widely.

" I get to become a shinigami? " she exclaimed. '** If you live, you witted girl** ' it mused.

" Oh sweet! " she giggled. Rubbing her hands together. " This is so-" she paused, narrowing her eyes staring at the door.

' **You feel the spiritual pressure?** ' it questioned. " Yeah..." she whispered.

The voice was silent, and without a second thought, Ayano couldn't feel or hear the voice. She suppose the zanpakuto shut up, and wasn't going to help.

" Damn..."


	2. Caught, Talk, And Byakuya!

Well, lemme give you some insight on Ayano Yamamoto, you all might be thinking, is she related to Head Commander? I'm not so sure myself, maybe a twist...But in the meantime, she lives in America, in a not so well known city known as Vancouver. Most think she is from Canada. [ why do people always think that? ] When she is actually from the Washington part, if you don't know Vancouver, WA you should look it up, ALOT OF GREEN CRAP AROUND HERE!

Anyways, She is also Eighteen, and she has a tendencies to spill her life when suddenly on spotlight, don't know what I mean? you'll see...

* * *

Bolded - Zanpakuto

Italicized - Thoughts [ not the last time is included ]

" Speaking! "

* * *

**Last Time**

_" Well...I was bored..." she muttered. ' Bored or not...you and I have alot of training to do. ' the voice pause. Ayano glance to the weapon, and grinned widely._

_" I get to become a shinigami? " she exclaimed. ' If you live, you witted girl ' it mused._

_" Oh sweet! " she giggled. Rubbing her hands together. " This is so-" she paused, narrowing her eyes staring at the door. ' You feel the spiritual pressure? ' it questioned. " Yeah..." she whispered._

_The voice was silent, and without a second thought, Ayano couldn't feel or hear the voice. She suppose the zanpakuto shut up, and wasn't going to help. " Damn..."_

**This Time**

Slowly standing up, she over looked cargo that hid her body and stuff behind, she was in some storage dojo she came across. Lucky she did, but when she felt the pressures which were so suffocating, they were suddenly gone from her senses the minute she look over. Blinking her eyes, widen as they were. No one was there, except the door was open...

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. " W-What? " she scowled. And sat back down, crouching and froze. Heavy breathing was right behind her. She slowly turned around only to be knock out quickly with a hit to the side of her neck, falling limply to the ground...

" Don't you think that was a little to hard Kenny? " a voice, childish voice chirped. A huge massive, and well built body, leaned over, blinking. " I don't think I hit her to hard..." he gruffed and reached down, sweeping up her body, and for some reason, her hand still holding tightly to the Zanpakuto.

" Heh...the girl rather small..." He looked over to the pink haired girl who gather the unknown..kid. Stuff into the duffel bag and strapped it onto her back like it was nothing and jumped onto the tall buff guy back.

" I wouldn't say so Kenny! her voice sounds older. " she grinned, giggling.

" Yachiru..." the man shook his head and toss the body like a stack of potatoes over his shoulders.

" Lets just get her to the holdings..." he muttered.

" YAY! if she stays, do you think I can have a new play mate? " Yachiru chirped.

" So long as you don't torch her on fire..."

" Aww but Kenny! "

" And stick needles in her..."

" That was the one time I did that to you! "

" And dye her body pink... "

" You still mad at me for that Kenny? "

"..."

" Party Pooper..." she pouted. Eleventh Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. The man had spikes, to top them off with bells no less. It gave his appearence's as a clown to some who look at him like that, bbut he was a crazy blood battle loving monster. They had walked out from the storage unit and into the walks. Members already formed around. Whistles could be heard.

" A little lady eh? " one voice had snickered.

" Hey Captain! is she stayin with us? "

" We can have soooo much fun with her! "

Laugther erupted around them, the shinigami men had howl and whistled, brave enough to question their captain. Captain Zaraki stopped walking. And turned the other way, to the place he only knew where to go. " Say, Kenny, where we going? " Yachiru asked. " We are going to that hippie bitch, have her check and drop her off at that old bastard." he gruffed.

" Aw, thats nice Kenny, to protect her from the guys! "

" Hell no, I just don't want my men to be distracted. " he sniffed. Could Kenny be nice without knowing? Uh oh!

-Ayano Pov

I woken up, with a extreme headache, sitting up rather stiffly, I didn't know how long I have been out, til I turned my head to the window and-? My eyes widen, taking a double back. A window? I blinked before I looked around. I was a cell. So someone had found me and knock me out an- Heeey...Why is my neck wrapped up? I bough my hand up to feel the itching setting in. It was day time...Wasn't afternoon or something? I look over to the window... bars that completely were rodden, it was daybreak. Morning Time. Lovely...

She stretched, yawning loudly as a someone coughed, whipping her head around, she notice a short boy, his eyes looked droopy, and he seemed weak. She raised an eyebrow. " No way." she gasp and lunged tot he bars, her hands placed onto each rod. The boy looks scared, slightly shaken.

" A-Ah, H-Hello miss, Umm..I have y-you " he was cut off.

" Yamada! as...Hanataro Yamada? " Ayano was in her happy mode, if she had a tail, it would be wagging. Hanataro blinked, his face flushed at the strange girl.

" Y-Yes...How do you know m-my name? " Asking timidly, walking over and looked back to the ground and to her. She grinned widely.

" Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat, Currently leader of the fourteen advanced relief team! "

"You know who I'am? " his face was red by now. And Ayano could only but laughed, nodding her head as she waved him closer to her. He eyed her before walking near the cell.

" Yeah, as I do with pretty much everyone here. " she smiled sadly, casting a look downwards. " H-Hey, whats wrong? " he set her tray of food down, sliding it over to her as she slid down.

" I' was transported here, I think..." she blew air out form her mouth. " I thought I was dreaming at first, but now I totally know I'm not." she pondered in thoughts. If she was here, and she didn't know what excatly part of the anime she was in, does that mean Sosuke Aizen was still a captain?

"Say...Hanataro-San..." she asked, looking to him.

" Is Captain Aizen...Still Here? "

" W-what do you mean? I know he's c-captain of the fifth squad, if that what you mean? " he tilted his head, confused.

' _Just as I feared, if he is stilled here, that means he going to betrayed them, but I don't know what point I'm in exactly...Crap!_ '

" Ah, nothing. " laughing, as she waved it off. " Has any other Ryoka appeared? " She was serious, and Hanataro was nervous and shook his head. " N-No...Are you okay? " he asked, standing. Ayano quickly grinned. " I'M FINE! " she slid the tray over to her and clapped both hands together, mumbled before she dug in, Hanataro sweatdrop, and slowly walked out.

" Such a strange girl..." he muttered, disappearing.

Finishing off her suppose breakfast, Ayano was laying flat on her back, mumbling. " Sooooo booorrrreeedddd-ah! " she sat up, and notice a tall, sorta lanky lookin, serious face, a scarf around his neck. she only knew his strange five nine person could be. " Byakuya Kuchiki." she stated.

" A has-a-stick-up-his-ass-just-cause-he-thinks-people-should-bow-to-his-god-forbidden-sex-ass " she smirked, seeing the sudden cold glare and scowl formed on his face.

" I suggest you keep those comments to yourself..." He spoke.

" Thats what everyone calls you, no matter how many fan girls you got. " she yawned and looked away. Completely brushing him off.

" How dare you, Its Kuchiki-Sama to you woman. " Ayano looked over and smiled.

" Aww you notice I'm a woman, not a child. " she chided and stood up.

" Despite you being short, yes. " Left eye twitch for Ayano.

" Cocky noble..." she mumbled as a unknown shinigami opened the cell.

" You are to come with me, for your fate with- " he was cut off.

" Head Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto...Yeah yeah. I get it. " she walked over to him, and out of the cell.

" You know who he is? " Demanded the noble. She nodded and tilted her head up to him.

" In my world, we think of him as...god...I don't know, but to me, I think of him as a grandpa who needs to get off his ass and actually do shit. " She muttered, as he raised an eyebrow.

" Why do I get the feeling you know more than you let on? "

" It would scared the shit out of you if only you knew how much, Little Bya." she smirked, watching the serious expressionless emotion from his face turned to shock of bewilderment.

'_ Score one for me!_ ' she thought walking pass him and into the hallways, he followed along her, abit surprise she already knew the layout form of walking there without shunpo-ing. They reached the high suppose tower, two large doors guarded by four shinigami, glaring at her as both her and thankfully he had shut up, Kuchiki.

" If I were normal sized I wouldn't be able to fit. Maybe it's a good thing I'm so small... no it's not..." she mumbled to herself, suddenly quoting a character from Full Metal. Byakuya tossed her a glance before they stopped, the doors opening widely, and he walked in first.

" Princess..." Ayano mumbled, following after him, she notice that indeed Aizen was there, holding a friendly smile as Byakuya took his place in the two lined rows, right with his Lieutenant. She walked up and took her place in the middle of the rows, between them, standing right out in the opened to look straight ahead, There, was Head Captain Yamamoto...

" Well...I'm doomed..." she mumbled.


	3. Snapping Fong, And Hugging Kenny!

**Last Time**

_" If I were normal sized I wouldn't be able to fit. Maybe it's a good thing I'm so small... no it's not..." she mumbled to herself, suddenly quoting a character from Full Metal. Byakuya tossed her a glance before they stopped, the doors opening widely, and he walked in first._

_" Princess..." Ayano mumbled, following after him, she notice that indeed Aizen was there, holding a friendly smile as Byakuya took his place in the two lined rows, right with his Lieutenant. She walked up and took her place in the middle of the rows, between them, standing right out in the opened to look straight ahead, There, was Head Captain Yamamoto..._

_" Well...I'm doomed..." she mumbled._

**This Time**

Since Ayano was slightly scared, her expression quickly went from 'OH SHIT' to...

' OH...MY...GOD...HEAVEN' she immeasurably knew who they all were, including three certain shinigami. But she shook her head and even with chains to her wrist. she was in front of the Captain to the left of the Commander.

" YOUR SOI FONG! OH ME GEE! Your like...totally a bitch who's has a stick up her ass just coz Yoruichi left you! You are also like..the Commander in Chief of the..The..." She paused, She looked back to Soi Fong who face was flushed, most likely she was pissed or embarrassed, she went with Pissed off. " How do you know that? " Ayano backed away and laughed nervously, now fearing for her life.

" uhhh..."

She looked over to Soi fong Right and giggled. " Retsu Unohana! boy do you scare the men, but yer still one cool chick. " She nodded, The women with The braids in front of her gave her just a kind smile..it was sorta..creepy...now...that she actually met Unohana...

Next to the women she pointed out, Well, She passed him. " Bya..." she snickered, ignoring the sudden coldness over her he shot right in her direction.

"Miss? " a voice piped up, but she went to the next Captain, too happy, and bouncing up and down like a little kid who was given candy. " PERVERT-KUN! " she exclaimed, to The main with a pink kimono. He raised an eyebrow, and laughed. " Interesting girl you are. " she kicked him. Earning her having him double over in slight pain to his knee, and groaning. Muttering to never piss short girls off...or in her case Women.

" I'M NOT A GIRL! I'MMA WOMAN! GOD DAMN! " she hissed, and hmp'ed, moving to the next.

" Miss? " still ignoring the strong voice. she bent down. " Awwww Shiro-Kun! " she cooed, and glomped the small silver-white haired boy.

" GET OFF OF ME! DAMMIT! " he was trying to pry her off, the Captains, [ except Yamamoto, COME ON! smile... ] were amused. She was still hugging him, and let him go, he was stranded back by the hat wearing, pink kimono wearing Captain. Who was utterly suggesting to not piss her off, her kick had actually hurt him, most likely he would get a bruise later on in the day. Ayano now stood in front of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who gave a strange creep grin of his, and laughed.

" Such a strange human... " He paused, seeing the warning glare on her face. " Woman...and to enter sucha place...what are you? " Ayano smiled proudly, her chest puffed out as her hands were clasp on her waist, smugly looking at him.

" I'm human! " he was about to speak again but she turned away and wandered over to spiky haired man.

" Ahhhh, my most favorite character! " she giggled, and rubbed her hands, bringing them up, and then suddenly...She glomping him, he lifted one of his arm, ready to remove her, til.

" Kenpachi Zaraki! " she exclaimed.

" Huh? " he raised an eyebrow. " Woman, do you know who I'am? " he asked, putting his hand onto the back of her tanktop, ready to remove her. She dug her nails deeper into his Haori.

" OF COURSE! " she whacked his hand away after she let him go. " You are the most scariest man alive! whoo, I bang ya alright. " It couldn't be helped. Some captains nearly choked, others were emotionless...

[ *coughs* Bya *coughs* ] And well...his face was just pure malice, grinning that infamous sinister grin. " Oh? " He stared down at her, Shunsui Kyoraku literally looked like he was turning white, no one ever hugs you know who and gets away with it, sadly, SHE WAS!

" Oh indeed! " she nodded her head. " You are most violent, I likey. " she snickered then straighten herself out, turning away from him.

" You have a very close bond with Yachiru, yer lieutenant, to that of a father daughter relationship. Hmmmm oh my..." she jumped in front of the man wearing a white sunglasses of some sorts, tilting her head.

" Kaname Tousen...naughty boy..." Ayano had smile, no...smiled like the cheshire grin of a cat, she was definitely enjoying herself. Her hands rub together in pleasure of being in the one show she loved.

' _God loves ME! ooohh...I just love this._ ' she giggled. Being bough out of her thoughts.

" What ever do you mean, Ryoka-San? "

" Already on honorifics...hmm? " she smiled and moved her way in front of the extremely large...helmet wearing..dude.

" Awww..." she pouted, hands lowered to her waist.

" Why must ya show yer cute face behind such a large thingy? " she whined, Golden yellow eyes blinked in responses. She scowl.

" Fine..dun't talk to me..." she came lastly to the kind...Captain.

" Ahh...Sosuke Aizen..." he gave her a friendly smile.

" Who must you be, Miss? " he asked gently.

All Ayano did was smile back, head tilted, reddish-brown hair fell over her shoulders as she laughed.

" Wouldn't you like to know what I know what your gonna do in what I and you both two know what to knows gonna do. " she grinned.

" What? " Soi Fong snapped.

" What foolishness you speak of child. " twitched one.

" Soi Fong! " Yamamoto stood up abruptly.

Ayano turned to face him, unfazed looked never cross her expression as she walked back to the center.

" Bu- "

"Enough! " He looked over to the small women, and eased himself back down, sat back down. Ayano quickly ignored him and came right in front of the strange purplish..silver haired man with a creepy snake..maybe fox like smile.

" Ahhh..Gin..."

" Oh my, you know my name, now do you? " She could barely detect his Kyoto dialect. And that creepy smile of his widen.

Nodding her head. She looked over to Yamamoto who gruffed. His hands over one another resting on his crane.

' _His zanpakuto?_ ' she guessed mentally.

" Tell us...who are you? And how did you get here? " She jolted and smiled like she was gonna die... ' _Aw fudger nickels in yama...Yep..I'm doomed..._ ' she thought

" Uhhh..." she looked at each and every one of them.

" Crap...OKAY! " she whined, on her knees.

" My name is Ayano Yamamoto, NO! I'm not a relation to Yamamoto-Taicho! I'm eighteen, I'm come from the world of the living but you see, where I'm from, is not like the world you know of, OH GOD NO! your all a show see, I know each and every person fate, well..so far..I came to one hundred and eighty three episode..." she paused, making notions with her hands.

" BUT THATS NOT THE DAMN POINT! Look. " She calmed down.

" All I know is that I was in my room, packing to get ready for a trip for my fighting team. "

" You fight? " Kenpachi spoke up.

She looked over to him and shot him a glare.

" Questions later! " she barked and turned her head back to Yamamoto.

Who in turned nodded his head for her to continued.

" Anyways. I was packing for a trip for my fighting team that we do every once a year, And I was waiting for my mother to come home cause she was gunna drop me off at my teacher place since we were having a party before we leave. " she paused again and looked to them, seeing if they were listening, so far so good, they were, but few expressions. Ahem. Soi Fong, Byakuya, Mayuri...weren't buying it. She frowned.

" But I had to wait so I stuck some dvds, they are these devices flat thingys that allows to watch recorded stuff." She explained.

" And when I pressed played, the next thing I know, I'm floating in some damn orb thingy about ready to fall, and yet it slowed down I drop, I ran I hid, I was knock out. " she narrowed her eyes.

" And drop into some cell, Met fourteen seat Yamada, he left, then met Bya here. " She pointed.

" Was dragged here and ya...there ya go. " she rolled her eyes.

Yamamoto stared at her, And stared at her, and stared. He gruffed and the doors opened. He waved a hand. " Take her back to the cell..."

" **WHAT?** " she exclaimed as the two guards came up behind her and condescendingly dragging her away.

" **I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! OH MIGHTY FRICKEN JUDGE YA HAFTA BELIEVE ME!** " she shouted.

" I shall go over in thoughts young woman..." and the doors closed.

" **THIS IS FUCKING WRONG!** "

* * *

Bolded - **Zanpakuto**

Bolded Excitation! - "** NOOOOO** "

Italics - _Thoughts_

" Speaking! "

Sushii Well, heres the third chapter. I just wanted to say Ayano is not a mary-sue, nor will she ever will be except in few rare cases such as the romance that is to come...like..gushy..but funny kind of gushy. Anyhow the damn point is one person [ I will not name, but you all know ] wanted me to remove this, but another [ THANK YOU daydreamer! ] encourage me. FanFiction is for all who want to let go of any wild thoughts or ideas for their favorite anime or manga. And people should encourage and point out the wrongs in a story, not tell them like DEAR GOD! NOT YOU TOO! type of people. If you don't like my story then don't the f-ing read it, go somewhere else just cause your stories ain't so great. And stop dissin others [ I believe Day-Chan mention that XD ] Also I should note, I have to wait awhile before I can use beta reader. I haven't typed much to allow myself to use beta reader for my account just yet, sad I know! but hey, at least I know and admit my mistakes in stuff, right? Well. Review and enjoy! and be positive! Side note, I've been lazy...


	4. Author Mini Note

Okay, so I lied. I get really bored when I'm sick in bed, so I edited things here and there. Before I post up the next chapter take note that Ayano is NOT myself, and is not A DAMN MARY-SUE! she's more of the Rebel I'm going to F***ed you up type of girl.

Enjoy, Read, Etc.


	5. Judgement, Debate, And Pineapple!

**Last Time**

_" Tell us...who are you? And how did you get here? " She jolted and smiled like she was gonna die... ' Aw fudger nickels in yama...Yep..I'm doomed... ' she thought_

_" Uhhh..." she looked at each and every one of them._

_" Crap...OKAY! " she whined, on her knees._

_" My name is Ayano Yamamoto, NO! I'm not a relation to Yamamoto-Taicho! I'm eighteen, I'm come from the world of the living but you see, where I'm from, is not like the world you know of, OH GOD NO! your all a show see, I know each and every person fate, well..so far..I came to one hundred and eighty three episode..." she paused, making notions with her hands._

_" BUT THATS NOT THE DAMN POINT! Look. " She calmed down._

_" All I know is that I was in my room, packing to get ready for a trip for my fighting team. "_

_" You fight? " Kenpachi spoke up._

_She looked over to him and shot him a glare._

_" Questions later! " she snapped and turned her head back to Yamamoto._

_Who in turned nodded his head for her to continued._

_" Anyways. I was packing for a trip for my fighting team that we do every once a year, And I was waiting for my mother to come home cause she was gunna drop me off at my teacher place since we were having a party before we leave. " she paused again and looked to them, seeing if they were listening, so far so good, they were, but few expressions. Ahem. Soi Fong, Byakuya, Mayuri...weren't buying it. She frowned._

_" But I had to wait so I stuck some dvds, they are these devices flat thingys that allows to watch recorded stuff." She explained._

_" And when I pressed played, the next thing I know, I'm floating in some damn orb thingy about ready to fall, and yet it slowed down I drop, I ran I hid, I was knock out. " she narrowed her eyes._

_" And drop into some cell, Met fourteen seat Yamada, he left, then met Bya here. " She pointed._

_" Was dragged here and ya...there ya go. " she rolled her eyes._

_Yamamoto stared at her, And stared at her, and stared. He gruffed and the doors opened. He waved a hand. " Take her back to the cell..." "WHAT? " she exclaimed as the two guards came up behind her and condescendingly dragging her away. " I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! OH MIGHTY FRICKEN JUDGE YA HAFTA BELIEVE ME! " she shouted._

_" I shall go over in thoughts young women..." and the doors closed. "THIS IS FUCKING WRONG! "_

**This Time**

Two Days have passed, and no word from the Great Mighty "** HE ISN'T MIGHTY! HE'S AN OLD COUCK!**" ...As I was saying, three days has passed. Ayano was stuck in the cell jail prison that held her, her only visitor, and fast becoming friend was Yamada Hanataro, who brought her food, and rather pleasant chat.

Sadly today, she was laying on the floor, elbow propped up with her expression wearing thin of indifference.

" Seriously...two days, and nothing! " she grumbled out. She heard shuffling behind her, and thought nothing of it, eyes closed with pale brown eyes hidden beneath them. " Woman. "

" Hmm? " she mused.

" Oh my...a bug came to visit me. " she sighed.

" What a shame...now I get visited by the least person I expected! " she opened her eyes, and sat up, arms moving dramatically as she spoke.

" Such a sweet thing! "

"Woman..." the voiced was lace with hidden anger. Ayano snickered and tilted her head over to the scarf wearing ladies man. His own expression scowl. Another shinigami, walked around him and open the cell gate. " You are to come with me. " " Again? You? Whhhyyy...I prefer Renji, your Lieutenant, to come get me, not you. " she huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting her bottom lip tilting her head away.

" He is not available at the moment, now get up and follow me. " he turned away. Ayano open one eye, and got up, dusting her bottom, before she skipped over. " What ever you say,_ your royal bum_! " she smirked, and walked ahead of him, leading the way. He grunted, and with a shake of his head, followed her...

xOxOxOx

_Ayano View~!_

Aside from the breathing behind me, and surrounded by more Lieutenants and Captains...This could go well...

" Miss Yamamoto? "

I mean, what could be worst? Oh dear, I'm fiddling with my fingers again!

" Miss Yamamoto?..."

I think my name is be- "** MISS YAMAMOTO!** " I paused, and looked up from my fingers to the silverish purple haired old man. Chojiro Sasakibe. To be truthful...He scares me..I don't know why, but he does!

_Normal View~!_

" A-Ah...Yes? " She looked over to him, eyes wavering around to each Captain present in two lines of rows, behind each two lines of rows were the Lieutenants. Her once pale brown eyes, now darken with emotions, gulping she took a step forward as the Second Commander, Or Lieutenant Sasakibe motion for her.

" We all came to agreement, that you will not be killed, but be staying with, on charged of suggestion, Byakuya Kuchiki. And seeing how your vast knowledge of us, you will be watched, on another note, you said you knew how to fight, Correct? " he stared her down, she nodded.

" Y-Yes, I'm Fifth Rank Captain, But I only to hand to hand combat, very rare of myself that I fight with weapons unless it comes down to prosecution points. " Chojiro looked over to Commander Yamamoto, the old man, not the girl! who nodded in return.

" Then we will like to see you fight gir-err...woman. " Zaraki spoke up, quickly correcting himself with a malice grin. Ayano had a bad feeling about this.

She shook her head.

" I cannot fight you, unless a duration of a torrential fight. Meaning it has to be stated by the highest leader, meaning- " she was cut off.

" Meaning, a judicial fight orders by a Region? " Soi Fong turned to speak, glaring towards her. Ayano shot a glare of her own back to the woman. " Yes. "

All eyes suddenly turned away from reddish brown haired girl to the Head Commander.

" Then...seeing how you shall be staying with Captain Kuchiki...You will fight Zaraki Kenpachi in two days time. " She suddenly felt her world crashing. Her expression when from pale to shock, to...'i'mma be a dead man' or woman in her case.

"**ARE YOU MAD?** " she exclaimed.

"** HE COULD KILL ME! I REFUSE, TO A WEAPON MIGHT I ADD? HE'LL KILL ME!** " she panted, it couldn't be helped, but the blood-sight-loving-demon-like captain Zaraki burst out laughing full hearted, and dark toned. " What the matter? Afraid of me? What happen to your representational vocal of love? " he mused. Ayano turned her eyes away from Head Commander Yamamoto, to Zaraki. Glaring.

" Just coz your my favorite, doesn't mean I hafta fight you! I know your style! I like it, but not when it's used on me! " she shot back a phorically voice.

" Enough! " Yamamoto voice toned through the meeting room, narrowed eyes looked to her. " You will fight him, and then we shall see what to do with you later on, but in the mean time, you are to stay wi- " " Mister Stick who has a stick up his ass. " she grumbled. Gin slowly smiled. " Thar Thar, he's not all bad, ya know? " Ayano looked to the sly fox looking man. " That's what your lover says. " she snapped, scowling. " Kitty has claws. " he mused. " What was that? "

" Nothing! "

She turned away from him to have Byakuya in front of her. " Meeting is audited, the next meeting is twos days from now after the fight with Zaraki and Ayano. " With that, the Head Commander wandered away form his desk, and out of the room, Byakuya eyes held distaste.

" You are to stay at the barracks, My Lieutenant will show you. He will also give you the rules I have told him to give to you, that is all. " Ayano snorted.

" Whatever. " she muttered, lucky that he was walking away. She stared at him and looked away. " Lord Butty. " she mumbled.

" Careful what ya say around here. Captain abit of an self absorbed ass. " a cocky tone was hinted, voiced to pipe it up a notch, causing her to look over, to her other side, she notice the red spikey pineapple tattoo'ed man. " Renji Abarai! A pleasure. " her mood quickly switched, and she was shaking his hand, leaving him dumbfounded. " N-Nice to meet you too..." his face flushed, and she quickly let go of his hand.

" Soooo...I guess I'm stuck in your division, eh? " Ayano couldn't help but stepped closer to Renji, hands behind her back acting oh so innocent as she lifted her head, tilting it to the side. " Yeah..." his face turned redder before he turned around, coughing and turned back to face her. " Now if you follow me, I'll show ya where you'll be staying at. " He stared at her, taking note, she was highly bi-polar.

" Show me the way...Lieutenant. " she grinned, he sighed and walked passed, her, allowing her to turn and skipped in motions to follow him

'_ What did you bring the Division into Captain_? ' Renji thought, sulking as Ayano..started talking a mile a minute.

xOxOxOx

So two days passed, But during those's two days. I was given odd jobs by the lord of asses himself. To say the least...I didn't like them. Picking bottle up, running paper errands here and there, cooking meals for the WHOLE Sixth Division was NOT my cup of tea. Even the aftermath of mountain of dishes I had to clean...by myself.

But the good part about it, I get to talk to Renji, and at times he would drag me to small get-togethers with other members. Like. Shuuhei, Momo, Izuru, and the rest of them. Even Baldy aka Ikkaku, or as Yachiru calls him that is. It was fun and a great break from a hard day work. I'm just wondering when Yamamoto gonna call me down for some actual shit of getting information outta me. No doubt sooner or later...I hope it was soon.

But now...I was fearing the worst, Two days were up, and by tomorrow, I most likely be barrack rat killed...By Zaraki.

Author; Okay, editing is done on this one, but sadly, I haven't finished the sixth chapter, so this time I promise fully, it will be up tomorrow GOMENASAI MINNA' ! Please give me your feedback so far, any negitives, will be ignored, thank you and have a nice day : )


	6. PETITION

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

sizzlignhotcat

RubyJeweler

Sexykitsune-hime

Knight Ryder

Sushii-Kun


	7. An Agreement Deal

_So two days passed, But during those two days. I was given odd jobs by the lord of asses himself. To say the least...I didn't like them. Picking bottle up, running paper errands here and there, cooking meals for the WHOLE Sixth Division was NOT my cup of tea. Even the aftermath of mountain of dishes I had to clean...by myself._

_But the good part about it, I get to talk to Renji, and at times he would drag me to small get-togethers with other members. Like. Shuuhei, Momo, Izuru, and the rest of them. Even Baldy aka Ikkaku, or as Yachiru calls him that is. It was fun and a great break from a hard day work. I'm just wondering when Yamamoto gonna call me down for some actual shit of getting information outta me. No doubt sooner or later...I hope it was soon._

_But now...I was fearing the worst, Two days were up, and by tomorrow, I most likely be barrack rat killed...By Zaraki._

Barrack Dead Meat.

I was so bored, it was early morning, and I decided as if not to waste time, seeing I had awhile before the big show down, that I somehow snuck out of my barrack room, ran all the way after Renji generously told me where his room was, knocking on the door, Of course he came to the door, his hair down and a complete mess, tired eyes, though he blinked a few times from my evil grin looking to him from my smaller formed compared to Renji's. I had asked him to get me dark brown hair or black dye if he could, which of course, he snapped at me for waking him, but then said he was sorry, and questioned me as to why I wanted the dye.

I told him he would have to find out and to please get it. Without another word, though he stared at me rather confused, he shrugged, and ask me to give him a half an hour. It was only five something in the morning, shrugging, I told him to bring it to my room, and with that, I casually went back to my room.

Waiting for awhile before a knock to my door. I quickly rushed to answered it with Renji standing there, his face flushed, as he realized I was in nothing but my tanktop. I didn't care.

With a thank you, I asked him if he wanted to come in, though he shook his head saying since he was up, he might as well finished his paperwork he didn't get to last night and bid me a farewell. Closing the door, I looked into the bag seeing my hair dye, grinning, I laughed darkly, as I made my way to my bathroom...

Two hours had passed and Ayano had dyed her hair. It was longer the reddish auburn brown hair it was, due to whatever what was in that hair dye bottle Renji had got her, her hair was now a grey-black, but she could care less, as she dressed in torn blue jean shorts, a black tanktop, and her red socks and black colored sneakers.

Strapping her short bladed weapon behind her, just above her rear, Ayano yawned, just as she looked at herself in the mirror, smirking as she grabbed her hair brush tying her hair up into a high ponytail and looked at herself, nodding in agreement. It would be a shocker, but she felt seeing as she was in this world, she might as well and enjoy it...that and hopes to stop Aizen, Gin and Tousen from injuring or killing anyone.

Looking down into the pool of water in the sink, she was lost deep in thought.

" I have to find a way...I have to find a way to Help Ichigo...and anything else for anyone before it's too late..."

She blinked, just as she heard a rough knock. " IO, YANO-CHAN! IT BE TIME! " Renji...you loud mother fucker...

She thought, before she unplugged the sink, and ran out of the bathroom, to the living room, and leaped over the futon to open her door, to see a grinning red head. " I'm ready monkey. " She smirked, watching his grin fade, and scowl replaced of it. " Yeah, Yeah..come on. " He turned away, and Ayano walked out, shutting the slided door behind her, and the both of them shunpo out of sight.

Cheers, and loud shouts were heard.

Yamamoto walked out to a board high above the sitting stands and the ground beneath, behind him, Unohana, and Yamamoto's Lieutenant.

" Today, is a very unique day for us all. Ayano Yamamoto against Eleventh Division Captain...Kenpachi...Zaraki! "

In the stands for said division, the crowds right in that area were louder, shouting 'KILL THE HUMAN' and ' SHOW US WHAT YA GOT BABY! ' which was most likely directed towards Ayano who walked under form the stands gates below, and took her place, looking across the dirt field to see Captain Zaraki.

Her face paled.

" I'm sooooo fucked..." I swallowed, the saliva raced down my throat ever so slowly as I followed Zaraki's in suit, in meeting each other in the center of the arena.

_Zaraki scarred face held the malicious grin, and his hand lifted, and swayed over the hilt of his sword, My eyes trained not at his face, but his weapon, my face flushed tracking my eyes towards his face then as it came in mind, we stopped, very close, his malicious grin faded, and his eyes glimmering like that of a child with a brand new toy he could play and ruin with._

_But another look in his eyes had me off guard, as if he looked...indifferent, but I didn't know what it was. I was merely staring at him, and just as the emotions in his eyes faded...My eyes shot open, off guard as both of our weapons met with a clash._

Our fight had begun.

Ayano had snapped out of it, and leap away from Zaraki who had started laughing, launching himself forward as he raised his blade up, and brought it down, Ayano had just enough time to put up her weapon to block it, and glared at him as she used her free hand to grasp around her wrist, trying to push him back, but it didn't work so well as he tried to push her down with both his and hers zanpaktous were against each other, and sudden his reiastu started raising around his body, realizing this Ayano gritted her teeth.

"** Looks like you could use some help ahahaha!** " The suppose spirit of her Zan, uttered, the he/she voiced sound as if it was mocking Ayano.

_' Oh great...you. '_ Maybe it was...

" **Aw, I feel the love my dear child, need some help?** "

_' Yes, ACTUALLY! '_

" **Okay, Okay...**"

Alerted, Ayano's body started to glow, forming a disastrous orange and blue reiastu to swarm in the air, Breathing as if for the first time, She pushed his blade back, taking a step forward, and snapping her teeth together, Ayano as forced Zaraki back, and ran at him.

" This is more..LIKE IT! "

Zaraki barked, laughing as Ayano swung her blade down, having him block, and swung his fist forward, dodging it, she stabbed the short-length katana of hers right into Zaraki's right shoulder blade, leaping up, taking it out of the wound she caused, Zaraki knifed forward his zanpaktou as she was coming down, but somehow back flipped to miss it, and land with both feet on the ground, and stood as both of them were aimlessly trying to hit each other, so far, Ayano had only landed a hit on him, and kept protecting herself guard up so far.

Yamamoto watched from the boardwalk platform, as a mere, supposed human, with a weapon of her own, taking on a Captain Rank, and was so far, had made a stab hitting on Zaraki. He was interested. " Sir...what will you do with the girl? " Unohana had finally spoke up. She was also interested, seeing so far the beginning of the fight had flare to it, and it was interesting so far. " To be honest...I think she is the perfect match against Zaraki...she is keeping up..." He had chuckled, his second command jaw had fell open rather comically. " You think so?! "

" Yes...Indeed I do..."

" HA! " Out of breath, Ayano had pushed her body against his, glaring right into Zaraki's wolfish grin. " Ya have skills for a woman...Heh. "

" You have balls...for..ah man! " She panted.

" Got you panting so far, eh? Meaning I do have some balls. "

" You sayin you don't have any balls Captain? "

She slyly remarked, earning her a scowl, and having him pushed her back, she leaped, dodging, and skipped backwards, landing on her as, and looked up, raising her blade to deflect his own zanpaktou.

" I didn't say that, now did I? "

He had her down, she winced, her body becoming sore.

" How bout' this...if ya beat me...you can do whatever ya want with me, and my Division for let's...say...a month. " He smirked.

" And if I lose? " She challenged him, questioned him down. Narrowing her pale dark brown eyes at him, frowning.

" If ya lose...I get to do whatever I want with ya! " He snickered.

She stared at him. " Like hell. "

She pushed up quickly, adrenaline hitting her like a ton of bricks as strength came to her, they were at it, slashing each other, Ayano losing herself to the fight.

" **Deal!** "

She shouted suddenly. Just as both of their blades hit each other, a burst of blast came, sending Ayano flying backwards, and Zaraki to the other side of the arena, the cheers and shouts were hushed, as the dirt smoke floated about in air.

Ayano was knocked out, in rubble of the wood arena, Zaraki groaning as he shook shakily, before he fell forward after standing.

" It...was a tie..." Unohana mused, smiling.

" How impressive..." Ukitaki was amazed, just as Kyoraku tilted his hat down. " Looks like this will certainly be interesting later on if one of them wakes up to find out that they both tie. " " I would think so my friend...that has to be one of the most interesting fights I have ever seen from a Human. "

" Same here Jushiro, Same here. "


End file.
